Ecrire, le temps d'une nuit
by My Soul is your slave
Summary: Une nuit par mois, sur le forum HPF nous nous réunissons dans le but d'écrire ensemble. Un thème est donné, un mot, une image. Le texte doit être écrit en une heure. Ici vous retrouverez donc mes textes écrits au court de ces nuits. Vous y trouverez des personnages variés. Bonne lecture. (chap 1 sur Fleur, le 2ème sur Hermione)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! ici vous trouverez de courts textes écrits durant les nuits HPF, ces textes répondent à un thème (un mot) ou à une image. On a une heure exactement pour écrire un texte sur le thème donné._

 _Ce texte répond au thème "Respirer" et j'ai choisi d'écrire sur Fleur Delacour. Voilà bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, avis, réactions en tout genre dans une review, ça fait toujours plaisir_

 **Défaire les lacets**

Fleur Delacour était une jeune fille parfaite. Elle était belle, intelligente et elle savait se tenir en public. Ses parents avaient bien entendu tout fait pour en arriver à ce résultat. Ils avaient été sévères et avaient veillé à ce que leurs fille aînée soit une incarnation de la bonne jeune fille sous tout rapport.

Oh non cela n'avait pas était trop dur pour Fleur, loin de là ! Elle était très fière de ces qualités, de son éducation et n'hésitait pas à le montrer aux autres. Elle se pavanait dans les couloirs de Beauxbâtons entourés de ses amies, se laissant voler avec grâce au milieu des élèves. Elle était admirée et elle aimait cela.

Cependant, une suite d'événements l'avait... disons … porté vers d'autres horizons. Le tournois des trois sorciers avait marqué le début de ce changement. Tout d'abord, elle avait quitté la France pour l'Angleterre avec quelques uns de ses camarades. Elle avait été désigné championne de son école, mais là rien de bien de nouveau car elle avait l'habitude d'être sous les projecteurs.

Non, ce qui l'a marqua profondément pour commencer, ce fut la mort de Cédric, un jeune homme innocent qui avait encore tellement à vivre.

Elle avait alors entrevus un monde beaucoup moins rose, privé de couleur et virevoltant dans le gris. Mais après, le soleil était revenus et il portait le nom de Bill Weasley. Ah l'amour.

Encore plus important, la famille Weasley venait d'entrer dans sa vie. Ils étaient nombreux, n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens, mais ils vivaient heureux. Ils se ressemblaient tous physiquement mais chacun avait un caractère propre qu'ils laissait s'exprimer librement. Ils étaient bruyant, colérique certaines fois mais le plus souvent très joyeux.

Et Fleur ne s'était pas tout suite intégrée dans cette famille qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, elle avait commencé à se laisser aller aux fréquents éclats, de joie, de dispute, de rire.

Elle s'était laissé porté par les Weasley vers une liberté qui lui était inconnu. Aujourd'hui elle vous expliquerait, que au début elle portait un corset, pour souligner sa beauté mais qu'il était trop serré. Puis tout doucement, on en avait défait les lacets qui l'entravait. Et enfin, elle avait respirer. Elle avait rempli ses poumons d'airs purs et elle avait trouvé sa place.


	2. Chapter 2 : Joie, colère et fierté

_Un petit drabble sur Hermione, question ? A quel moment se passe ce drabble (aller c'est facile)_

 **Joie, colère et fierté**

Elle était joyeuse, elle, qui n'aimait pas vraiment le quidditch, avait suivi le match avec ardeur et laissé exploser sa joie pour la victoire de son équipe. Il fallait la comprendre, Ron avait brillé comme une étoile sur le terrain. La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune. « Weasley est notre roi » fredonna t-elle. Elle allait rejoindre Ron, le féliciter, quand Lavande s'était collé à son héro pour lui rouler le patin du siècle. Elle était en colère. Mais après que son visage se soit décomposé devant ce cauchemar, elle avait simplement tourné les talons, par fierté.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Noctambule

Nuit du 28 janvier 2017, 23h, thème Noctambule.

La nuit, son moment préféré. Embêter les élèves la journée c'est une chose, mais la nuit, c'est bien plus drôle. Surtout après le couvre feu, quand ils sortent en douce de leurs salles communes en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Avec la peur qu'il leur tombe dessus et que Rusard arrive attiré par le bruit. Alors il rode silencieusement dans les couloirs à la recherche de ses futures victimes. Il était un noctambule professionnel à la recherche d'autres noctambules moins compétents. C'est son rôle après tout, les fantômes hantent les châteaux et cela la nuit. Enfin c'est bien connu.


End file.
